Missing
by Asamy
Summary: TRAD HPDM Draco pense que personne ne le regrette... mais que se passetil quand il découvre qu'il manque à quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un l'aime?


_Titre : Missing_

_Auteur : DiamondOfOcean_

_Beta : DomTheKnight_

_Pairing : Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy_

_Genre : Drame au début, Romance à la fin_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux etc que vous pourrez reconnaître appartiennent à Joanne Katleen Rowling. Je ne reçoit aucun argent pour ce travail, qui ne comporte aucun copyright. Les extraits de paroles de chanson sont tirés de la chanson Missing, d'Evanescence._

_Résumé : Draco pense qu'il ne manque à personne. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque non seulement il manque à quelqu'un, mais que ce quelqu'un l'aime ? HPDM, one-shot, slash_

_A propos de la fic : one-shot, beaucoup de sentiments, fin heureuse indirectement_

Traductrice : Yolaine137

Note : Je ne possède évidemment rien, même l'histoire n'est pas à moi cette fois lol je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice, c'est la première fois que je fais ça alors soyez indulgents lol j'espère que ça sera aussi bien en français qu'en anglais !

Missing 

Les dernières lueurs du jour disparurent, remplacées par une nuit sans lune. Les enfants de la lune, vacillantes étoiles sur le ciel bleu nuit, étaient les seules sources de lumière que je pouvais voir. Mes yeux fixaient le lointain, vides de toute expression. J'explorais les environs, et arrêtai mon regard lorsque je trouvai ma cible.

_Draco Lucius Malefoy_

_5 juin 1980 – 25 décembre 1999_

A travers la solitude… 

Mais mon enterrement s'était déroulé il y a maintenant un mois, et la pierre était recouverte de feuilles colorées ; depuis ce moment-là, il n'y avait eu personne ici qui aurait pu le enlever ; personne n'avait essayé de me rejoindre « à travers la solitude » comme l'épitaphe aurait du le faire comprendre : intéressant, mais décevant. On m'avait dit une fois que l'on était mortel tant que notre cœur était vide, immortel lorsqu'on aimait. J'aimais ; j'aimais de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, mais malgré cela je n'avais pas été immortel. A la place, j'avais été oublié ; plus personne n'a l'air de penser à moi, personne n'a l'air de me regretter. Bien sûr, l'amour de celui que je désirais ne m'était pas destiné, mais c'est peut être pour cela que j'en avais autant besoin.

Je contemplais la pierre. Elle était énorme, parfaite pour le seul Malefoy enterré ici, et c'était cela dont je me souviendrai toujours. Papa et Maman avaient disparu sans laisser de trace, et qui d'autre aurait pu reposer ici à leur place ?

Au-dessus de la dalle de marbre gravée, qui devait mesurer plus d'un mètre de haut, un ange se tenait sur un genou, la tête entre les mains. Il donnait l'impression de pleurer la personne enterrée ici. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. L'ange était en marbre ; il était froid, inhumain, et ne me pleurait pas ; comme tous les autres.

Et maintenant je me tenais assis sur un arbre, et incapable de quitter ce monde. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ma seule supposition était que je n'en aurai le droit que lorsque j'aurai l'impression de manquer à quelqu'un. En d'autres mots : je ne trouverais jamais le repos, car qui regretterait un bâtard arrogant ?

**x-x-x**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

**x-x-x**

Un vent froid soufflait à travers les arbres et réveillait quelques oiseaux endormis. Je ne sentais pas le vent, je ne pouvais qu'en voir les effets ; les quelques feuilles qui restaient sur les arbres s'agitaient, dansant dans le vent, finissant leur course sur ma tombe. Les feuilles ont toujours représenté le côté mortel e la vie, pour moi. D'abord elle sont jeunes et fraîches, puis elle vieillissent avec le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent définitivement leur maison pour rejoindre la terre. Elles étaient aussi mortelles que je l'avais été. Cette comparaison me fit penser au jour de ma mort. J'étais déterminé à lui confesser mon amour. L'hiver avait recouvert le paysage d'une fine couche de neige, et le froid m'encourageait à ne plus craindre un refus. Je passais devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd, à la recherche de cette personne si importante, et je me demandais pourquoi je l'avais choisi, _lui, _au milieu des autres.

La réponse m'est venue rapidement : il était le seul à m'avoir fait confiance après la mort de Dumbledore, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il ne s'était basé que sur des suppositions, consistant à dire qu'il y avait dû y avoir un accord entre Severus Rogue et le chef affaibli ; et que j'étais innocent, puisque je n'avais pas pu le tuer. Il m'avait fait déménager au manoir des Black. Bien sûr, c'était naïf, très naïf, mais quelque part cela me flattait, et ce sentiment changea très vite en affection, puis en amour.

Ce fameux jour de Noël, je m'apprêtais à lui confesser mes sentiments, mais mes plans ont dû changer. C'était le 25 décembre ; personne ne s'attendait à une attaque de Voldemort, et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il choisit ce jour-là pour attaquer la vieille maison des Black. A partir de ce moment-là, tout a été très vite. Des cris retentirent à travers la maison, et un sort me frappa – la lumière était verte…

Mon fantôme revint quelques jours plus tard pour dire adieu au monde ; trop tard pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé pendant l'attaque. Apparemment, Harry avait tué Voldemort en un combat épique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu pour toujours.

J'ai assisté à mon enterrement avec une certaine distance. Je n'attendais qu'une personne – Harry Potter. Je ne peux décrire la déception qui m'a envahie lorsque j'ai compris qu'il ne viendrait pas. Beaucoup de gens sont venus par politesse, mais le seul qui aurait pu remplacer tous ces gens « éplorés » était absent.

J'éloignai ces pensées, avant que le désespoir ne revienne. Soudain, j'entendis un bruissement dans les bosquets derrière moi.

_**x-x-x**_

You won't cry for my absence, i know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me

_**x-x-x**_

Je me retournai, effrayé. Qui donc pouvait venir voir une tombe à cette heure ? Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quelque chose, mais quand ce quelqu'un s'arrêta, à côté d'une allée éclairée, et jeta un regard autour de lui, je reconnus Harry Potter. Si j'avais été encore vivant, mon cœur aurait fait un bond dans ma poitrine, j'en suis sûr.

Mais quand il se dirigea vers _ma_ tombe, mon cœur aurait manqué un battement. Que faisait-il ici? Et pourquoi à ce moment précis ? Il s'arrêta devant ma tombe et resta là, debout, immobile. Je descendis de mon arbre pour me rapprocher de lui et voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il murmurait si bas que je devais faire un effort pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Tu étais la fierté de tes parents, tu étais la beauté personnifiée, et tu brillait comme une étoile. Mais à la fin, tu n'étais plus que toi-même. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qui te faisaient sourire. Etre libre en était une. Et Voldemort pensait qu'il pouvait t'enlever cette liberté et te briser, mais il se trompait. Il t'a peut-être tué, mais tu es mort aussi libre que tu l'as toujours été. »

Je sentis comme un picotement dans ma gorge. De quoi parlait-il ? Mais si ces mots m'avaient troublés, je fus choqué de voir Harry tomber sur les genoux, enfonçant ses mains dans la terre.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, puis il hurla « Mais putain, pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi tu nous as quitté ? Tu es un salaud, parce que tu nous as laissés dans ce bordel, parce que tu _m_'as laissé dans ce bordel ! » Je me suis agenouillé à côté de lui, prenant son visage entre mes mains. Il a eu l'air de sentir quelque chose, car il a immédiatement relevé la tête. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux rougis.

Pour la première fois, j'ai été capable de comprendre pourquoi Harry haïssait autant Voldemort. Il m'avait ôté la vie, ôté à Harry ; de la même manière qu'il lui avait enlevé ses parents, son parrain, Dumbledore ; Voldemort détruisait nos vies, simplement. Peut-être qu'on aurait vécu heureux ? Peut-être qu'on aurait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ensemble ; je l'aurais aidé, c'est certain. Mais maintenant, toutes ces questions resteraient sans réponse.

_**x-x-x**_

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_**x-x-x**_

« Pourquoi…? » Sanglota-t-il « reviens, Draco… Reviens… S'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie, de tout mon cœur… Reviens-moi…Je… Tu me manques… Je ne peux toujours pas te dure tout ce que j'aurai voulu…. Je ne peux pas te dire que je… Bordel, que je suis amoureux de toi ! »

Mon cœur se serra malgré tout. Harry… M'aimait ? _Moi _? Pourquoi? _C'est impossible, je dois rêver. _Mais c'était la dure réalité. Je serais allé au Paradis facilement si quelqu'un était venu voir ma tombe, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire maintenant que je savais que j'étais aimé en retour ?

Je me détournais, fermant les yeux, ne pouvant supporter la vue d'un Harry pleurant désespérément plus longtemps. Voir le Gryffondor effondré me faisait mal.

« On… on se reverra » murmura Harry. « Je ne peux pas… Et je ne veux pas exister sans toi… Parce que je t'aime vraiment. Peut-être… que je t'ai toujours…aimé. Mais j'étais un lâche… _un lâche_! » Il avait l'air furieux contre lui-même, mais il se calma. « Je n'étais pas capable de te dire tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi, et j'ai probablement choisi le mauvais jour pour l'admettre. Est-ce que tu te souviens de Noël dernier ? D'une certaine manière, j'ai pensé que c'était mon dernier espoir, et j'ai décidé de t'avouer mon amour. »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Harry s'apprêtait à m'avouer son amour le soir même où j'avais décidé de le faire ? Une espoir brûlant grandit encore en moi, et ce sentiment était tellement fort que je m'attendais presque à ce qu'Harry s'en rende compte.

« Oui, et il y a eu Voldemort qui t'as arraché à moi. Putain de vie. Tout ceux que j'aime me sont enlevés aussi vite que j'arrive à dire _Avada Kedavra. _Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, et même toi maintenant. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je hais Voldemort. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est _moi_ qui doit accomplir cette prophétie ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette vie ? Et quand je pensais enfin pouvoir peut-être être heureux avec toi, je n'ai même pas le temps de l'envisager que tu t'en vas. Je… je hais ma vie… je la hais vraiment. Et je…. Je ne veux pas continuer. Je veux juste être avec toi, Draco, juste être avec toi…

_**x-x-x**_

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_**x-x-x**_

Je sursautai quand Harry, qui se tenait à genoux sur le sol, s'écroula par terre ; il était étrangement calme. Je me jetais au sol près de lui et essayais de voir un signe de vie, mais il ne respirait plus. Harry Potter avait déjà quitté le monde. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais il était mort. Détestait-il tellement ce monde qu'il pouvait le quitter simplement en y pensant ?

Et le ciel commença à pleurer. Il pleura Harry Potter, le fils perdu, sur qui il ne pourrait plus jamais veiller.

« Harry ! » hurlai-je à ce ciel noir. « Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter ce monde, pas à cause de moi ! L'humanité à besoin de toi… Harry. Tu ne peux pas être aussi égoïste ! Ton âme doit revenir, s'il te plaît ! Je… on se retrouvera, je t'aime, moi aussi, et je t'attendrai… Mais je ne veux pas être celui qui t'as tué. »

« Tu ne l'es pas, Draco » entendis-je derrière moi. Tu es celui qui me rend heureux, maintenant.

_**x-x-x**_

And if i bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_**x-x-x**_

Je me retournai plus vite qu l'éclair et vis un Harry souriant qui s'approchait de moi. « Harry ? » murmurai-je. « Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! » je couru jusqu'à lui, et me jetai dans ses bras. « Harry…Harry…Harry » . Je le répétai encore et encore, comme pour être sûr qu'il était vraiment là, avec moi. Je sentais son odeur si particulière, pendant que je déposai de petits baisers sur son cou et sa nuque. « Je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime ! » Je lui disais enfin ce qui occupait mon esprit depuis si longtemps.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit ; il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui ; ses lèvres cherchant les miennes. C'était étrange d'embrasser un homme, mais c'était…enivrant, malgré tout. Il me semblait que le temps s'était arrêté – même si c'était le cas pour nous – et nous attendait, afin que nous puissions apprécier toute la beauté de ce moment.

Mais même un baiser doit finir, et quand le nôtre s'arrêta je gardai les yeux fermés, avant de les ouvrir pour regarder Harry, émerveillé. Je souris.

« Je t'aime » répéta Harry, et mon cœur bondit. « On y va maintenant ? » j'ai approuvé, cherchant la main de Harry, et nous avons disparu. A l'endroit où nous nous tenions quelques instants plus tôt il ne restait qu'un fin rayon de lumière.

_Harry Potter_

_31 juillet 1980 – 1er février 2000_

_Nulle part… mais chez lui_

dans la version originale, l'épitaphe dit « reaching through sadness », et Draco dit « nobody tried to reach me trough the sadness » ce qui est assez difficile à traduire

The End ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Je rappelle, on est gentil avec moua (A) yeux du chat Potté

Une chtite review ?


End file.
